Returning Home
by Berrylucious
Summary: One phone conversation changed everything... now it's up to Rachel to find herself and maybe find love along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping it will be okay. Ships Puckleberry (Obviously) and anything else I want as it goes along. Future-fic, it pertains to the show so far and we'll see how it goes as it continues. Thanks everyone and I hope you Enjoy! **

**P.S: I wasn't a bald, Jewish man last time I looked at myself in the mirror, so I guess I don't have the pleasure of owning glee. But you knew that already…**

Noah relaxed at home, he had nothing to do. He extended his arm, grabbing his phone as he slid it across the wooden oak desk top towards him; he slouched back down into his pillows. He ran two fingers across the screen of his phone, scrolling through his contacts, stopping as he passes Rachel's name, he hadn't spoken to her in a while, and he wondered how she was. He paused thinking whether to call her or not. He stared at her name and pushes the call button. He waits, hearing the phone ring.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel frowned as she heard the phone interrupt her vocal training (implemented of course, by herself). She reached over and picked it up in annoyance. Until, that is, she sees the caller ID. Noah. The very name brings memories that rush back to her. She answered the phone hesitantly.

**-GLEE-**

Puck tapped his fingers on his bedside table as he waited for Rachel to pick up. He smiled as he heard the sound of her voice. "Hey Rachel, how are you?" He asks her sitting up a little straighter as if she could see him.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel inwardly sighed at the sound of his voice. The same voice that serenaded her those years ago with one single song. She answered back more confidently than she is feeling. "Fantastic Noah! New York is amazing!" She thinks back to when all the glee club were here last and wishes it were as good as then. Whether or not she wants to admit it, Rachel Berry misses Lima, Ohio: the quietness, the safety, them. She dismisses the thought and continues. "What about you? Anything exciting in Lima?"

**-GLEE-**

Noah smiled wide as he hears Rachel's enthusiasm in her voice, she still sounded the same. "Wow, i bet it is, you're so lucky to be there Rach." He sighed a little, disappointed in the route that his life had taken compared to Rachel's, she was living her dream and he was stuck in Lima. "Lima's just Lima, nothings happened." He sighs

**-GLEE-**

He sounded... lonely, was Rachel's first thought as she listened to his response. Lonely was something that people like Rachel were supposed to deal with, not popular, frankly hot guys like Noah Puckerman, self proclaimed "bad-ass". She thought back on when she left. Everyone seemed happy to be leading on their lives, if only somewhat sad to say goodbye. However, if she thought hard, she couldn't remember Noah even being there. She silently wondered if something had happened between graduation and the end of summer. Rachel decided to check up on it, and at least make Noah laugh once during the phone call. "What, you haven't blown up any more warehouses?" she replied, tongue-in-cheek. She held her breath for his reaction

**-GLEE-**

Noah thought of the last time he saw Rachel, it was graduation, and the day was kind of a blur to him, mainly because he started drinking early that morning. He hated to admit it but he didn't want to leave high school, it was like a safety blanket for him, keeping him from the real world. Puck smiled a little "not just yet Rach, its still on my to do list." He laughs, he missed the way she could cheer him up. He sighs as he picks up the newspaper turning to the jobs section, "so tell me about New York." He says.

**-GLEE-**

At least he sounded happier, Rachel thought with a smile. Then she caught his last words; "tell me about New York". What was she going to tell him? That she was kicked out of one of her classes for being 'selfish'? That her fathers seem to see her even less than before? That her only friend turned out to be someone just trying to cheat off her and win the audition Rachel had so painstakingly prepared for? Rachel sighed and settled on a safe answer, without lying too much. "It's very different than Lima, that's for sure," she replied with a forced laugh. "It's very... busy." She waited for his response, vocal exercises completely forgotten.

**-GLEE-**

Puck looked at the newspaper circling any decent jobs with a sharpie. He smiles a little "Yeah, i bet it's different, you must be having a blast there Rach." He smiles happy for her, she always worked so hard for her dreams, she deserved for them to come true. "Busy, is that the best you can come up with?" He laughs a little, picturing what Rachel would be doing right now, and he saw her possibly in a huge theater somewhere. "I've missed you Rachel." He says out of nowhere. Then he looks back down at his paper, staring at the one thing he had circled.

**A/N: There's a review button for a reason! **** It will make my day! Next chapter coming up soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading this story, favouriting it, etc etc. Can I just say how excited I am for season 3 of gLee? Like -ly excited! Well here's another chapter; sorry they're so short. I have completed the nest 5 or so and hope to post them between exam week and everything else. I guess that's all and I'll stop rambling so you can actually read the plot **** Enjoy!**

**P.S: Apparently you can't buy television shows with mmonopoly money and credit cards, so I (unfortunately) don't own gLee… but you knew that already didn't you? (Psychic Rachel Berry's)**

'I've missed you Rachel'... she had been longing to hear that from someone for a long time. Rachel's heart performed a grand jete at Noah's sudden declaration. She smiled, bigger than she had since the time New Directions won Nationals in senior year (once she had recovered from the shock that is). "I...I've missed you too Noah," she whispered, hoping that he really had said it and it wasn't just a dream. Rachel forcefully pushed down the emotions bubbling from inside of her. "I mean... I've missed everyone... together." She kicked her brain for the words and her heart for the feelings. She missed Noah; his silly smirk and hairstyle, his brutal honesty... just him. There was no way she was going to tell him that though. Especially during an out-of-the-blue conversation and when she didn't know his heart... completely. No, she had been hurt too many times in the past, from too many boys in Lima.

**-GLEE-**

Noah leant back on his chair and sighed a little until he heard Rachel's reply, making him smile. "You have? I'm surprised you can still remember me now you're a big Broadway star." He laughs a little. He really did miss Rachel, out of everyone at school, he had formed a real bond with her; when she left for New York, he promised himself he would keep in contact with her, but he didn't. He nodded as he heard her mix-matched reply. "Yeah i miss everyone being together, I miss being in glee club." He laughs, he remembered when he thought glee club was lame and for losers. Looking back at his high school years however, he realized that glee club was one of his biggest highlights.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel was shocked at Puck's first words. Her, forget him? That was impossible! How could she forget the only person who would ever stand up for her? How could she forget their friendship, both before middle school and during their junior and senior years? Truth be told, Rachel Berry had never forgotten Noah Puckerman, even if that was sometimes to her own chagrin. She contemplated on the other half of the comment; the whole "Big Broadway star." Rachel humorlessly laughed. There was a lot of things she was, but big Broadway star was not one of them. That was another disappointment Rachel had to deal with. In high school, she had always thought that se would arrive in New York and instantly land a leading role. After all, she was the best in Lima; wouldn't she be the best in New York? Instead, Rachel found herself landing a choir part in a production of Les Miserables after months of rejection and auditions in her spare time from studying. Now, Rachel appreciated the role a lot more than she did, but she always wondered whether losing all she had at home was worth it. Rachel shook these thoughts and continued to listen to her old friend. She reminisced and smiled as Noah talked about the glee club, missing the days when her greatest worry was that Mr Shuester had given a solo to Mercedes or Santana. Rachel sighed. She really did miss everyone, especially the Mohawked boy she had laughed with so many times, so long ago. Rachel thought for a second, and impulsively exclaimed "Noah, I'm going back to Lima, tomorrow." Hopefully, she wouldn't regret this…

**-GLEE-**

Puck threw his newspaper in the trash and stood up beginning to pace the room. He stopped still as he heard what Rachel had told him. She was returning to Lima? He instantly grinned, kind of grateful she couldn't see how happy he was to hear that she was returning. "You're coming back, tomorrow?" He repeated to her saying it again, making it sound more real. "That's awesome; I can't wait to see you." He grinned, he was actually so happy that Rachel was returning, he had really missed her. Truth was, since high school everyone in the glee club had drifted apart; Rachel was like the glue that held them all together and without her no one really kept in contact. "How long are you back for?" Puck asked excitedly, letting his usual coolness slip and instead just being himself.

**-GLEE-**

What had she done? She had acted on impulse, she didn't even think of any repercussions. But, Noah did seem excited… there was no going back now. Rachel shrugged and tried to answer all of the questions at once. "Yes, I'm coming back. I haven't been since graduation. The season of the production I'm in finished yesterday, and I don't know how long I'll be there. I haven't even bought tickets and…" Rachel was stumbling over her words, something she often did when she was nervous. Were her fathers even there anymore? The last she'd heard from them, they were in Paris for a holiday, and that was two months ago. She mightn't even have a place to stay, or someone to pick her up or anything! Rachel started to hyperventilate as the realisation of what she had gotten herself into hit her. What the hell had she done?

**What's going to happen? I guess you could use aformentioned pschic skills to guess, and review as you go? **** Anyways, that's all for now; should be undating soon-ish. Hope you have a great day/night/whatever time it is! **

**Au revior, Berrylu****cioius 3 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my faithful readers! Firstly, thank you soooo much for supporting me through this story so far. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes both in the past, present and future as I am not the best with either of these English conventions. So yeah, here's the next chapter and I hop you enjoy it. Oh; and only 13 days! SOOOOO STOKED! **

**P.S- I thinking of running a Cheerio car wash to get funds for my buying mass television shows, but until then, I (sadly) don't own glee **** But I can pretend can't I?**

Puck grinned as he heard Rachel speaking fast, she always did this he remembered when she was nervous about something. The day of nationals was the worst, Rachel wouldn't stop talking, he was worried she would lose her voice and not be able to sing, thankfully she hadn't and they went on to win. "Rach, slow down." He laughs a little, "Are you okay? You sound a little nervous." He asks her sounding a bit concerned. He sat back down on a chair and waited for her response.

**-GLEE-**

She sighed, grateful and surprised by the sound of concern in his voice. She visibly relaxed and, for the first time in a while, told someone the truth. "I'm just... worried. Noah. I don't even know what I'm going to do. My fathers are God knows where (no blasphemy intended) and I don't even know if I'll have anywhere to go, or what I'm going to do, in Lima or New York for that matter... and I really just have no clue anymore." She started to tear up at the end. There you have it; Rachel Berry, the girl always so sure of herself, had no idea what she was doing in life. Rachel stopped talking and held her breath, anxious for Noah's reply

**-GLEE-**

Noah was a little shocked at Rachel's confession, but was flattered that she had chosen to tell him about it. "It's okay Rachel. You can stay with me if you need to, we have a spare room and my mom won't mind, she kinda likes you anyway." He smiles and thinks to himself. "Rach, just come home, get your head together, and then if you still want to go to New York you can do. Maybe everything's just moving too fast for you." He smiles and sighs wishing he could be there to help her in person.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel was shocked at herself for the confession, but shrugged in resignation. Then, she heard Noah's reply. He would help her. In those few words she cried silently, willing the tears to stop flowing and praying he couldn't hear her. No one had offered to help her in a long time, and to have some burden lifted from her shoulders was refreshing. She talked through the tears. "Thank you Noah, you really are an amazing person. I think you're right. Maybe I should just take some time off and rethink my situation... thank you" she whispered the last words slowly and thanked her lucky stars that somewhere, someone still cared about her.

**-GLEE-**

He smiled as he heard Rachel's response, "Your welcome Rachel, I'm glad i can help you." He says thinking of the relationship they had shared over the years, from the days when he used to give her a daily slushie facial to times like now where he would do anything to help her out. Puck blushed slightly when Rachel called him amazing, again thankful that she could not see him. "You're the one who's amazing Rach, you chased your dreams no matter what anyone said." He smiled through the phone again.

**-GLEE-**

But were her dreams really that important? She wondered briefly. Were they so important that losing her friends (except for Noah now it seemed), losing her fathers, and losing being the best? Rachel dismissed the thoughts and vowed to answer the questions during her time in Lima. "I'm no superstar Noah. I'm just me. But don't kid yourself; you really are amazing, despite what they said in high school or still say. You are the very kind of person anyone would love to meet." She looked at the time and remorsefully realised that she'd better get that ticket before she had time to change her mind. "I'd better go and get that ticket," she stated with hesitation. "I'll talk to you when I know more details 'kay?" Rachel smiled at the impact one phone conversation could have on her life as she waited for Noah to answer.

**-GLEE-**

He leaned back holding the phone close to his ear. "Thanks Rach, your such a sweetheart." He smiled, she had really brightened his mood, he missed having her to talk to, they always knew what to say to each other. He laughs a little, "Yes you should get your ticket Rachel, i will be waiting for news okay?" He smirks "I'll talk to you soon then Rach." He smiles, feeling slightly bad for Rachel, he really wished everything had worked out for her, he shrugged, knowing that one day she would be the star that he knew she was.

**-GLEE-**

"Okay then Noah. I'll talk to you reasonably soon. I... bye." Rachel hit end on her phone. He had called her a "sweetheart". It was one of the many reasons she missed Noah. He always knew exactly what to say. It wouldn't always be excessively uplifting, but it would always be exactly what she needed. She smiled softly as she recounted the endless conversations they had together during high school. After the first few years in which Rachel had all but forgiven him for, she had found Noah to be a great friend; someone she could open up to. It would be great to see him again, the phone call was proof that it was just what Rachel needed to get herself back on the right track. She got online and found the cheapest ticket to Ohio for that night. The closest she could get to was Columbus, and then she figured she would bus it to Lima. Rachel smiled and realised that this was the best decision she had made since she auditioned for the chorus part, maybe even before then. She would go back to Lima, and choose the path for her life. And of course it wouldn't hurt to see Noah again in the flesh. Yes, this was going to be one interesting visit

**-GLEE-**

After the phone call ended, Noah put his phone down on the table and grinned. He was glad Rachel was coming back even if it wasn't under the best circumstances for her, but he was positive that she would make it through this rough patch and come out of it better than before. He looked around the empty house, it would be nice to have some company, his mom was always at work and his sister at school and without a real job Noah found himself bored the majority of the time. He assumed he better ask his mom if it was okay if Rachel stayed with them for a while, but he knew she would be cool with it, she was always saying how much she liked Rachel as she was a nice Jewish girl.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel packed a small suitcase and took a taxi to the airport. There was no need for her to take the whole apartment or even contact the superintendent she was leaving. Her fathers, if somewhat distant, always provided Rachel with material things (to compensate for never being around Rachel was sure) and had bought her the apartment outright. She rang Noah's cell from inside the airport terminal (yes she did still have his number) only to have to go to voice mail. She sighed and left a short message as the PA system announced her flight. "Noah, I'm getting on a plane now to Columbus; it's the closest I could get to Lima. I figure I'll just bus down there and see if my dad's is open before I come over to yours? Thanks again for all you have done, and I'll see you soon... BEEEP!" Rachel furrowed her brows in annoyance at the machine before switching the phone off and boarding the plane late. Hopefully the rest of the trip would go along more smoothly

**-GLEE-**

Noah was sitting in his living room having dinner with his mom and sister, his phone was off, as it was one of his mom's bizarre rules that no phones were allowed on at dinner time. He was annoyed by this rule and tried to explain he was expecting a call, but it didn't work. He sighed and ate his dinner. He looked at the clock and wondered how Rachel's journey was going so far, he hoped she wouldn't miss her flight, he was sure she wouldn't though Rachel was always very organized even her locker at school was immaculate. Puck finished eating and went in his room, he checked his cell and had a message from Rachel, he listened to it and nodded as he took the information in.

**So, next chapter we will see Rachel back in Lima: Cue drama, drama drama! Like it, hate it? Leave all opinions in reviews, not only do they magically make me update quicker, but they also help me to give you guys the best story possible, one YOU want. So yeah. Also, tell me which other pairings you'd like… I was thinking maybe Chang-squared and Britana, but it's mainly up to you. If you want any at all. I'll jut end my rant here and let you guys have a good day/night/etc. Love ya'll,**

**Berrylucious xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Well school's out for me (for a couple of weeks at least), which means I can update quicker (yay). Thanks to everyone reading the story and I hope I don't let anyone down. Oh, and only 3 days to go! **** Enjoy the chapter and have a great day (or night, whichever I suppose)**

**P.S: Well you can tell I don't own gLee from the sheer lack of Puckleberry and the fact Alex made finals for The gLee project… but yeah I won't stop believing…**

Rachel stepped of the plane, totally exhausted and annoyed. She had not been able to get even a wink of sleep thanks to the over-zealous jerk sitting next to her attempting to get into her pants. As she took her first breath of fresh air in a couple of years, Rachel smiled; glad she was just there. She knew that this time wasn't always going to be pleasant, but that it was exactly what the doctor (in her head) ordered. She stepped on the bus that would take her to Lima and took out her phone. Her face reflected disappointment as she saw there were no new messages.

**-GLEE-**

Puck sat in his room watching TV for a bit, he looked at the time and realized that Rachel should be getting off the plane soon if she hadn't already. He went to ring her but was unsure if her cell could get reception at the airport so gave her a text instead saying 'How's your journey? Ring me if you need a lift, or anything x' He sent it to her and laid on his bed waiting for a reply.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel was halfway to Lima when her phone beeped. She smiled as she saw Noah's caller ID and quickly read the message. The elderly lady sitting on the seat next to her nodded with a smile and asked innocently, "Your boyfriend dear?" Rachel, with wide eyes spluttered out a response. "No... just a... friend. I haven't seen him in sometime and..." "Okay dear, you don't have to explain," the lady replied, still smiling. Rachel blushed and went back to the text, tapping out a reply. 'Journey was average... tell you that story later. I'm off to see if dads' place is there, or if they're home. If not, I'll text you then. Thanks :) xoxo'. Rachel sighed, wishing to delay the inevitable. It was time to go back to the one house that held so many memories.

**-GLEE-**

Puck heard his cell go off and grabbed it off his bed covers; he read the text with a smile. He replied 'can't wait to hear the story Rach :) ok then I'll be waiting ;) x' He sent back wondering whether or not Rachel's dads were around or not, he hadn't seen them but then again he never usually did anyway.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel walked along the familiar streets to her house as she had countless times in the past. Spying on Vocal Adrenaline, trips to Columbus to watch productions and the very few after school Glee club get-togethers had all ended this way: her walking alone, usually to an empty house. As she neared her childhood home, Rachel saw that her expectations were confirmed. There were no lights on in the house. She wondered if she was relieved or disappointed and finally concluded it was a mixture of both. Grabbing the spare key from underneath the fake rock, she slowly unlocked the door and silently entered the once friendly place. She had spent most of her high school years in the house alone, often practicing her singing and dancing or watching Funny Girl for the millionth time (the number of tikes always stayed the same). Nostalgia and homesickness filled Rachel as she climbed the stairs to her old bed room. She opened the door, expecting it to be the same as she left it, yellow walls and all. To her shock, the room was bare of any colour; white walls, bed and dresser. At that point, Rachel broke down in tears. She knew that her fathers had never truly wanted her to leave them, but she never thought they would completely rid themselves of her memory. She fell to the ground, not realising that in doing so, she accidentally pressed redial on her phone...

**-GLEE-**

Puck had turned his TV off and was now practicing playing his guitar. He played a number of different chords trying to get the melody right. He heard his phone ringing and saw it was Rachel calling him, he answered it almost straight away. "Hey Rach" he said, but there was no answer. He frowned a little, and said a little louder "Rach, you there?" He listened and thought he could hear crying in the other end. He called her name once again.

**-GLEE-**

Rachel was beyond despair, crying on the ground of her once safety net. She sobbed into her arms, suddenly stopping when she heard someone calling her name. Someone that sounded very much like one Noah Puckerman. Rachel searched around for him. No one was there, so she thought she was hearing things. "Serves me right," she spoke aloud to no one in particular. "All I've ever been is a selfish, controlling bitch with no friends. I will never be good enough for anyone, yet alone someone like Noah. I'm just stupid, ugly and... and Arggghhhh!" She screamed to the open air. "Even my "talent", the one thing I thought I was good at wasn't good enough. I will never amount to anything; no wonder my fathers hate me." She picked up the object closest to her, a vase on the dresser, and threw it against the wall with all her might. The resounding crash shocked her and she collapsed onto the broken glass.

**Oooooo finally some drama. Looks like Rachel's visit won't just entail smooth sailing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and know there's plenty more to come. If you liked or didn't like it, leave a ****review and/or rate as they boost up my author-confidence **** Love you all, **

_**Berrilucious **_**3 xoxo**


End file.
